Love n Hate
by AnotherxNobody173
Summary: Gaara is confronted by Matsuri when she trys to show him that she likes him more than a friend, but he still has a crush on someone else. Who, and one month later, Matsuri has new intentions.


Love n Hate

One night, Gaara tried to sleep, but he just couldn't. He wasn't used to sleeping and was still slightly scared too. He still had bruises from falling out of bed onto the hard floor, even a carpet burn or two. The bruises his father had given him were still there but were less painful.

"Hn… maybe I'll just go for a walk, even if it is a school night" Gaara whispered aloud. Surely Temari and Kankuro were asleep by now.

Gaara got dressed into some warm clothing, pulling on a hooded jacket so he could cover his tattooed forehead, it was really cold outside and he didn't really wanted to be noticed, let alone by Matsuri.

While walking the streets, he avoided any commotion that was viewed. But he did eventually start to think about Matsuri, even if he didn't want too.

A couple of weeks ago, Gaara was about to leave to go hang out with his friends, Matsuri had called him and told him to pacifically to pick her up on the way there. Temari and Kankuro didn't tease him about how cute it was he was going to Matsuri.

"For the last time, we're just friends" He would usually say in annoyance.

Instead Temari just looked at him and said, "Have fun".

Gaara had then proceeded to leave his home and walk over to Matsuri's house, which was in the opposite direction Gaara was walking in now. He went over there to talk to her; she was behaving out of the ordinary lately, a lot different than normal.

When he reached her house, he was about to knock when he could hear some commotion inside, Gaara became concerned, and he cared for Matsuri as a friend, so of course he found that the door was unlocked and he went inside.

The T.V was on a bit loudly, and no one was around on the bottom floor of the house, so Gaara went to the stairs. Reaching the top, he could hear the intimate commotion quite clearly. So Gaara didn't disturb her and left Matsuri's house, being one of Matsuri's friends that is a guy, it would just be weird if he walked in on a situation like that, wouldn't it?

So Gaara left to meet up and hang out with his best friend Naruto, his girlfriend Hinata, Lee and his girlfriend Sakura, Sasori and his boyfriend Deidara.

Whilst at the ramen shop, Gaara and Naruto were competing on who could eat the most, no time limit, just money limit, when Matsuri walked over too the group.

"Gaara-kun, why didn't you pick me up earlier?" She said crossly.

Gaara finished his mouthful of noodles and then fished the next lot with his chopsticks.

"Well, I went over too your house and I heard a commotion, I went inside and looked for you, at the top of the stairs I heard the commotion wasn't you in danger and I thought I'd leave you alone, then I came over to these guys" Gaara spoke calmly.

Naruto looked at Gaara who was eating his noodles, and then at Matsuri, he got a little scared. "Okay Gaara, pause the eating competition" He trembled a little and the others looked up as well, they had heard of course.

"Was she singing in the shower?" asked Sakura.

Matsuri's eye was twitching a little, but calmed down, and then proceeded to sit next too Gaara, who's invisible eyebrow was raised.

"So did it make you jealous?" Matsuri asked.

Gaara looked at Matsuri calmly, "You having sexual relations? No, why would it"

Sasori and Deidara rolled their eyes and smirked, Lee and Naruto looked confused, Hinata and Sakura just giggled. Matsuri was beginning to look furious.

"You mean you weren't angry I was with another guy, not at all?" she started growling just a bit this time.

"No, again, why would it?" Replied Gaara.

"So you're not bothered at all?" She yelled this time.

Gaara looked at her, he was confused and now concerned.

"No, what's bothering me is that you're making a big deal about something that doesn't concern me, now seriously Matsuri, what is wrong with you?"

Matsuri began to tear up, punching him in the arm a few times.

While this was happening, Naruto paid the check, Sasori and Deidara usher the two couples away and stayed to see what Matsuri had to say.

"I've been trying to make you see that I like you, but you just don't notice it! I've tried to do everything to say without plainly saying that I really like you Gaara and now I've resorted to trying to make you jealous! Seriously, why don't you just admit you like me! How about I say it first! I. Like. You. Gaara. Sabaku!" She yelled.

Gaara stood up and turned to Matsuri, who was starting to look relieved, but it faded.

"Matsuri, and why can't you see, that I don't like you more than a friend, you've gone and done this to yourself, when you should admit to yourself that you should move on, I'll talk to you again when you've calmed down" Gaara turned and walked away with Sasori and Deidara. Leaving Matsuri silent and speechless.

"So you guys knew she was doing this?" Gaara question the couple.

"Not that she did all that un, we just knew she liked you" Deidara spoke, looking at the ground while kicking rocks.

"Yeah, we didn't know that she was going to go that far" Sasori mentioned, looking back and then looking to Deidara.

"So what now?" Gaara said, still a bit confused about the situation.

Deidara hummed while thinking.

"Well Gaara, leave her be, she's got to realise the result of her actions and needs to come to terms with the fact that you don't like her the way she does" Sasori spoke.

"She may want to talk to you about it, if so, do. So the two to you can sort it out and be friends again. Otherwise she might be giving herself false hope" Sasori finished.

"Yeah… I guess I should do that…" Gaara said, deep in thought.

"Hey Gaara, don't you still have a childhood crush on that girl, you forgot her name was it something like Rai? I dunno…" Deidara drabbled.

Gaara blushed a bit; yes he did still have a distant crush on a girl that never faded away from his mind.

"Definitely so if he remembers her still with those feelings" Sasori said.

"Sasori my man, even thought you're gay you do know a lot about girls" Deidara said smugly.

"And who is the 'girl' in this relationship" Sasori said, eyebrow risen.

Deidara muttered "me" but Gaara didn't pay attention to their following conversation.

He did still think about that girl, who accepted him when they were young, but he could no longer remember who she was, or what happened to her.

And that was nearly a month ago, since then, Matsuri has ignored Gaara but has still made attempts to make him jealous. He was beginning to even hate this situation.

Of course he cares about Matsuri as a friend but he also loves her like a friend too. He didn't want to hate someone who was a good friend of his.

Gaara continued walking until he reached the ramen shop, he sat down, ordered some ramen and relaxed. Until he saw Matsuri enter the shop too, she sat down and had a drink whilst thinking. He could see everything out of the corner of his eye.

Another girl passed Matsuri and tapped her on the shoulder. Gaara watched.

"Rei, Rei-ko? Reikoku? Is that you?" Matsuri said surprised.

"Yes it's me Matsuri, you called?" Rei spoke with a monotone.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you, about your childhood friend, Gaara" Matsuri said.

Gaara's eyes widened. Was it her?

"Yeah, well you see, I've liked him for a long time now and I've been trying to get him too notice me but he doesn't like me like that" Matsuri said sadly.

"I see… so why did you call me over? You don't really know me" Reikoku explained.

"Well you see, I'm moving on from Gaara but he does look sad and lonely at times and I think a reason why is because he still has a crush on you Rei" Matsuri said.

"R-Really?" Reikoku's eye's widened "after ten years?"

Matsuri nodded, "Please, Rei, can you do something?"

"Maybe, I dunno" Reikoku spoke in deep thought.

Gaara smirked… and left the ramen shop, he ran home. Changed. Not caring if he woke Temari or Kankuro, he didn't need to worry about his father, who was in jail. And he ran back to the ramen shop, slowing to a steady walk, he began to think though. Was it selfish of him to over hear this and try to she her again, when he had this situation with Matsuri? He didn't know.

He neared the ramen shop with Matsuri and Reikoku came through the doors and saw him walking towards them. Gaara lifted his head, looked at Matsuri and then at Reikoku, and his eyes widened.

"Rei…?"

"Gaara…?"

Matsuri smiled.


End file.
